1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors and electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are used for various purposes in electronic devices. For example, transistors may be used as switching devices, driving devices, and as a basic element of various circuits in electronic devices. Because thin film transistors (TFTs) may be formed on glass substrates or plastic substrates, TFTs may be used in the field of flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting display (OLED) devices.
Transistor characteristics may vary based on the material of the channel layer. Accordingly, the material of the channel layer may be a relatively important factor in determining transistor characteristics.